highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
John Novak
, né le à Caracas, au Venezuela, est un acteur et un acteur de doublage qui souvent officié pour le Groupe Océan basée à Vancouver, au Canada. En tant qu'acteur, il a joué dans Légendes d'automne (1994), Santa Barbara (1984) et Le seigneur du temps (1996). Il est également apparu dans Street Justice, deux fois dans la série Sliders, les mondes parallèles en jouant le rôle de l'avocat véreux Ross J. Kelly, et 3 fois dans Highlander en interprétant successivement le shérif Howard Crowley, Mason et Gerard Kragen. Filmographie * 2016 : DC: Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) : shérif * 2016 : Stranger in the House : Wayne * 2015 : Les yeux de l'assassin (TV Movie) : Mathieu Diamond * 2014 : Anxious Oswald Greene (Short) : Dr. Revelstien * 2014 : Barbie et la Magie des perles (Video) : Caligo (voix) * 2014 : The Virginian (Video) ; Steve * 2012-2013 : Le petit prince (TV Series) : Marine * 2013 : Supernatural (TV Series) : Zeus * 2013 : Killers Game : Nicholas * 2012 : The Movie Out Here : The Ranger * 2011-2012 : Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV Series) : Hypnobrai General / Slithraa / Hybnobrai General (voix) * 2011 : Sanctuary (TV Series) : chef des voyous * 2011 : Thor: Tales of Asgard (Video) : Thrym / voix additionnels * 2009 : Beyond Sherwood Forest (TV Movie) : Roland * 2008 : Death Note Rewrite: L o Tsugu Mono (TV Movie) : Steve Mason (voix anglaise) * 2008 : Clannad: Mô hitotsu no sekai - Tomoyo hen (Video short) : professeur principal (voix anglaise) * 2008 : L: Change the World : Shin Kagami (voix anglaise) * 2008 : jPod (TV Series) : Bertrand * 2007 : Flash Gordon (TV Series) : Willik * 2007 : BloodRayne 2: Deliverance (Video) : Sheriff Cobden * 2007 : Rogue - L'ultime affrontement : Capitaine Andrews * 2006-2007 : Death Note: Desu nôto (TV Series) : Steve Mason / Zellogi (voix anglaise) * 2007 : The Condor (Video) : George Valdez (voix) * 2006 : Black Lagoon (TV Series) : Tsugio Bando / Kudo / Sonar Operator (voix anglaise) * 2005-2006 : Smallville (TV Series) : Jed McNally / Gary Bergen * 2006 : Last Chance Cafe (TV Movie) : Paul Boyer * 2006 : Une vie pour se reconstruire (TV Movie) : Sheriff Trapp * 2006 : Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Dark Crusade (Video Game) (voix) * 2006 : Les quatre fantastiques (TV Series) : La Suprême Intelligence (voix) * 2006 : Dr. Dolittle 3 (Video) : Walter * 2006 : The Collector (TV Series) : Le Diable / Paul * 2005 : Un foyer pour l'amour (TV Movie) : Sheriff Bob Cutter * 2005 : Into the West (TV Mini-Series) : James Lane * 2005 : Kôkaku kidôtai: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Individual eleven (Video) : Kubota / réfugié (voix anglaise) * 2004 : G.I. Joe: Ninja Battles (Video short) : Iron Master (voix) * 2004 : Inuyasha (TV Series) : Ungai (voix anglaise) * 2004 : Irish Eyes : Thomas Phelan * 2003-2004 : Stargate SG-1 (TV Series) : Colonel William Ronson * 2004 : Tremblement de terre sous les Tropiques (TV Movie) : Sheriff Carl Larson * 2003 : Kidô senshi Gandamu: Meguriai sora (Video Game) : Kelly Layzner (voix anglaise) * 2002-2003 : Kidô senshi Gundam Seed (TV Series) : Uzumi Nara Athha (voix anglaise) * 2002 : X-Men: Evolution (TV Series) : Dr. Bolivar Trask * 2002 : Matthew Blackheart: Monster Smasher (TV Movie) : Ruskin Stern * 2002 : Wishmaster 4 (Video) : Djinn * 2001 : Undercover (TV Series) : Thomas Callahan * 2001 : L.A.P.D.: To Protect and to Serve : Kirby * 2001 : ''Wishmaster 3 - Au-delà des portes de l'enfer (Video) : Le Djinn * 2000 : Sydney Fox l'aventurière (TV Series) : Rod Thorson * 2000 : Le fantôme du cinéma (TV Movie) : George * 2000 : Out of Time (TV Movie) : Ted Vonner * 1999 : 2267, ultime croisade (TV Series) : Dr. Alain Lebecque * 1998-1999 : First Wave (TV Series) : Detective Ludlow / Det.Freddie Ludlow * 1995-1999 : Au-delà du réel - l'aventure continue (TV Series) : Dr. Stansfield / Tom Grant / Dave Pettigrew * 1998 : Nobody Lives Forever (TV Movie) : Norman Sloat * 1998 : L'odyssée du pôle nord (TV Movie) : Langdon Gibson * 1998 : La loi du colt (TV Series) : Marshall Frank Bond * 1998 : Born Free (TV Series) : Travis McQueen * 1997 : True Heart : Louie * 1996-1997 : Poltergeist, les aventuriers du surnaturel (TV Series) : Patrick Corrigan * 1997 : The Ex : Miles (non crédité) * 1997 : ''L'appel de la forêt (TV Movie) : Mr. Matthewson * 1997 : Le réveil du volcan (TV Movie) : Corben * 1997 : Dog's Best Friend (TV Movie) : Tim Thompson * 1992-1996 : Highlander (3 épisodes) **''Coupable d'innocence'' : Shérif Howard Crowley **''Le Révolutionnaire'' : Mason **''L'Esprit vengeur '' : Gerard Kragen * 1996 : Darkman III (Video) : Dist. Atty. Ryan Mitchell * 1996 : Unité spéciale - Alerte nucléaire (TV Movie) : Standish * 1996 : Le seigneur du temps (TV Movie) : Salinger * 1995-1996 : Sliders, les mondes parallèles (TV Series) : Ross J. Kelly / interrogateur * 1996 : Drôle de chance (TV Series) : Agent Un * 1996 : Kung fu, la légende continue (TV Series) : Eagleton * 1995 : Brothers' Destiny (TV Movie) : Daniel Murphy * 1992-1995 : L'as de la crime (TV Series) : Candidat Crandall * 1995 : Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years (TV Series) : Sheriff Bodine * 1995 : The Marshal (TV Series) * 1995 : Fight for Justice: The Nancy Conn Story (TV Movie) : Fred * 1995 : 767 en détresse (TV Movie) : Len Daniels * 1995 : University Hospital (TV Series) : Mr. Green * 1995 : The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (Video Game) (voix) * 1994 : Frostfire (TV Movie) : Gordon Ridout * 1994 : Légendes d'automne : James O'Banion * 1994 : Key: The Metal Idol (TV Series) : Ajou Jinsaku (voix) * 1994 : M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Series) * 1994 : The Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers (TV Movie) (voice) * 1994 : La légende d'Hawkeye (TV Series) : Capitaine Roshfort * 1993 : Cobra (TV Series) : Hughes * 1993 : Moment of Truth: A Child Too Many (TV Movie) : Joe * 1993 : Born to Run (TV Movie) : Baskin * 1993 : Le loup de mer (TV Movie) : Jameson Damisk * 1993 : Un privé sous les tropiques (TV Series) : Jack Laszlo * 1993 : The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Hypnotic Harp (Video Game) * 1992 : Street Justice (TV Series) : Allen / Simmons * 1992 : Diagnostic - Meurtre (TV Movie) : Lyle Markham * 1992 : The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Vampire's Coffin (Video Game) * 1991 : Le messager de l'éspoir (TV Movie) * 1990-1991 : Santa Barbara (TV Series) : Keith Timmons * 1990-1991 : G.I. Joe (TV Series) : voix additionnels * 1990 : Video Power (TV Series) (segment "The Power Team") (1990-1991) (voix) * 1989-1990 : Booker (TV Series) : Jim O'Haver / Bob Hugg * 1990 : Straight Line : Detective Landers * 1990 : ''La mort de l'incroyable Hulk (TV Movie) : Zed * 1988-1989 : MacGyver (TV Series) : Lyle Hoggart / Max Muller / responsable des relations publiques * 1989 : Le procès de l'incroyable Hulk (TV Movie) : Denny * 1987-1989 : 21 Jump Street (TV Series) : professeur / Gary Rinzler * 1989 : La cinquième dimension (TV Series) : homme dans le bar * 1989 : Alfred Hitchcock présente (TV Series) : Jason Hathaway * 1988-1989 : Un flic dans la mafia (TV Series) : Patrick / flic * 1989 : War of the Worlds (TV Series) : alien * 1988 : Le retour de l'incroyable Hulk (TV Movie) (non crédité) * 1986 : Spearfield's Daughter (TV Mini-Series) : Alain Roux * 1986 : Les hommes du C.A.T. (TV Movie) : Connery * 1985 : The Blue Man : Kauffman * 1985 : ''Le voyageur (TV Series) : homme en noir * 1983 : As You Like It (TV Movie) en:John Novak